Her Savior
by Angel-Demon1
Summary: Chased by assasins, Kaori runs away from her "home". A demon comes across her and almost eats her until...Naraku comes and saves her? OOC Naraku! Naraku/Oc Inu/Kag Mir/San HIATUS;REVISION
1. Chapter 1: Meeting And Tentacles

**Her Savior**

**By: Angel-Demon1 :D**

**First Link On Profile is Inuyasha The Final Act Episode 1! ;D **

**Little Info: The girl is a demon o.o so yea, just in case you get confused....**

* * *

A girl with Red hair and the same colored eyes walked through the forest, her body bruised and battered. She was holding on to her arm which was bleeding profusely, Her eyes were losing her their sparks.

Suddenly a large ugly demon jumped out from the trees, landing right in front of her causing the ground the shake, making her fall on her butt.

"Hehe...A Snack...." It growled out. She just stared up at it. "Hmm...No fight, eh? Oh well, better for me!" It laughed out before grabbing her. Suddenly, four tentacles shot out from the forest, straight into the demon's chest. It dropped the girl and fell backwards.

The girl looked from where the tentacles where coming from and saw another demon with blood red eyes. But he was in humanoid form. The tentacles went back behind him and he walked in front of her. Red stared against red.

A tentacle wrapped around her torso, lifting her up.

"Girl, What is your name?" The demon asked. The girl got a spark back in her eyes before she replied.

"K...Kaori....." She replied slowly, as if she hadn't said it in a long time. The demon nodded and said,

"My name is Naraku."

Kaori nodded before wincing in pain, clutching her arm. Naraku lowered her to the ground and removed her hand from her wound so he could look at it better. He looked back at Kaori's face and saw that she had fallen asleep.

He ripped some of his clothes and wrapped her arm with it. His tentacle wrapped around her again, putting her in a comfortable position, before he put them in his barrier and flew back towards his castle.

**_A Few Hours Later....._**

_'Was it....a dream?_' Kaori thought as she woke up. She opened her eyes and saw a ceiling. _'I don't think it was....'_ She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before noticing the cloth around her arm. _'It smells like him...Maybe this is his home or something?'_She heard a door slide open and close before hearing footsteps come over to her bed. She turned her head and saw Naraku.

"Feeling Better?"

Kaori nodded. "Thank you..." Her voice was hoarse like she hadn't spoken for a long time.

"For?" Naraku asked, curious.

"Well...You saved me, if not from that demon, from those people who were chasing after me...."

"People are after you?"

Kaori nodded. "Humans sent them after me to kill me but-" Her coughing interrupted her before she continued. "But I got away...."

Naraku nodded, thinking. _'That means that they'll come after her....'_

"Why were they after you?" He asked.

"Maybe because I was hiding in their stables....Or maybe it's because my dad told them where I was living...Or rather, hiding."

Naraku nodded again before standing up. "Would you like to go outside?"

Kaori nodded. "But only if it's not any trouble" She added.

Naraku chuckled before picking her up bridal-style and carrying her outside.

Kaori looked around as they, or rather he, walked outside.

Kaori was surprised to see a woman fly down on a large feather landing right in front of them. The woman glared at them before saying,

"The group is coming closer..." With that she walked away, putting her feather back in her hair. Kaori looked up and saw Naraku roll his eyes before continuing to walk.

"If you want, I can walk myself..." Kaori said. Naraku raised an eyebrow before helping her stand. She almost immediately fell back. He caught her and chuckled. She pouted.

"**_NARAKU!!!_**" Kaori winced as she heard a loud voice practically scream Naraku's name.

He wrapped a tentacle around her before putting them both in the barrier again, successfully blocking a large boomerang. Kaori jumped when it hit the barrier.

She looked down and saw a hanyou wearing a red kimono with a large sword, A demon slayer with a large boomerang, A monk with a cloth covering his right hand, a human wearing a white and green kimono that was way too short, a large cat with flames around its ankles and wrists, and a small kitsune demon, hiding behind the human and demon slayer.

_'I wonder who they are.....and why are they attacking Naraku?'_

"Naraku, you bastard! Put the girl down!!" The hanyou yelled. Kaori glared at him. "I'm comfortable here, Thank You!" She yelled back at him.

"Inuyasha, I think she's under a spell or something..." The human said to this, "Inuyasha" person.

"Houshi-sama? Do you sense anything?" The demon slayer asked the monk. He shook his head and said,

"Maybe she wants to be here of her own free will."

Inuyasha looked over at the monk as yelled, "Who would want to be with him?!?!"

The human pulled on his clothes and said, "Can we please get back to the battle going on right now?!"

Inuyasha nodded and said, "Kagome shoot the arrow." The human shot an arrow and it glowed pink and went straight through the barrier, hitting the tentacle that was holding Kaori, purifying it, but purifying part of Kaori's arm. She screamed out in pain as she fell. Naraku instantly dropped his barrier and fell after her. She may be a demon but she wouldn't survive a fall at this height.

Inuyasha rose Tetsusaiga up and yelled, "ADAMANT BARRAGE!!" And large crystals shot out straight at Kaori. Her eyes widened at Naraku shot in front of her, grabbing onto her, before putting up his barrier and flying back up. Kaori felt him breathe heavily and she looked at his back and saw three of the crystals sticking out.

"Naraku! A-are you okay??" She said, touching the crystals causing him to wince. His heart may not be there but it still hurt like hell.

"Yea, I'm fine. What about you?" Kaori nodded before glaring at the hanyou.

"Now listen here you...I don't know _who_ you are or _why_ you attacked us, But if you don't leave this instant, I will gut you and choke you with your own intestines!"

The humans gagged but the hanyou just scoffed and said,

"Just you try it!"

Kaori was about to jump out of the barrier when she felt a tentacle wrap around her waist. She remembered Naraku and was instantly by his side. She helped him pull out the crystals and glared at the hanyou the whole time.

When she was done, she tore her sleeves and wrapped it around his torso.

"It'll heal soon" Naraku said.

"Yea...but I don't want it to get infected."

Kagome watched the exchange before she nodded and practically dragged everyone away.

"What are you doing Kagom-"

"SHH!" Kagome shushed them all before continuing to watch behind the bush.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Kaori asked.

Naraku nodded and flew down to the ground before dropping the barrier.

"They seem to have left..."

Kaori looked around and shrugged. Naraku stood and groaned, stretching. Kaori laughed and stood, realizing the tentacle was still around her waist. She blushed and Naraku chuckled, removing it.

Inuyasha twitched as he saw what happened.

"It seems like he hasn't placed a spell on her at all...." Miroku murmured.

Sango and Kagome nodded.

Kaori yawned and suddenly felt herself being carried through the halls. She laughed and said, "I can walk myself ya' know..."

Naraku chuckled again and said, "I guess I like holding you."

Kaori turned cherry red and Naraku full out laughed.

Everyone's eyes widened, including Kaori's.

Kaori yawned again and snuggled into Naraku more.

"Well, Maybe I like you holding me..."

This caused Naraku to blush, but only a little.

Kagome and Sango fainted, twitching.

Naraku looked over to where he heard the Inu-tachi before chuckling and carrying the now asleep Kaori back to his room.

* * *

**Angel: ^^ Awww!!!**

**Inuyasha: Why Naraku?!?!**

**Angel: Cause this idea has been floating around in my brain for the longest time :D**

**Miroku:...Is this going to be rated M anytime soon?**

**Sango: Mi...ro....ku....-glares-**

**Miroku: ^^; -runs away-**

**Kagome: I think it's sweet! :D**

**Angel: THANK YOU!!!!! ^^**

**Kagome: Angel doesn't own anything~! ^^**

**Angel: DX Meanie....**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Everyone Kaori!

**Her Savior**

**By: Angel-Demon1 :D**

**First Link On Profile is Inuyasha The Final Act Episode 1! ;D **

* * *

Kaori woke to a tentacle tickling her.

"You sure do like these things." She laughed. Naraku came out of the shadows, retracting the tentacles. She stretched and laid back down on the bed. Suddenly, she was held by her waist by a tentacle, being carried down the hall.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" She shrieked, blushing. He just smirked and continued walking. She pouted, blowing her messy hair out of her face.

Once reaching outside, He let her get down and he walked to a tree and sat down. She walked over also and sat next to him.

Kaori noticed a small white figure approaching and cocked her head to the side. _'Is that a little girl?'_

The little girl was wearing a white dress, and was holding a mirror.

"Kanna, meet Kaori." Naraku said, smirking at her.

Kaori blinked a few times.

"Hi!" She said. Kanna just stared. "...."

"..." Kaori tugged on Naraku's arm, "Is she alright?"

Naraku laughed. "She's fine, she doesn't speak much."

"Oh..." Kaori nodded and stood up, then hugged Kanna. "Don't worry, I can do enough talking for both of us." She laughed.

Then she heard a horse whine. Kaori looked behind her and saw a little boy with a white horse. Fire was around the horse, too. The little boy had white-ish hair and was wearing a white kimono, with two blue and yellow dots on his chest/stomach area, and four blue and yellow dots on the pants (near the "region that shan't be named").

_'He looks kinda cute, in the 'I wanna kill you' way I guess...' _

She quickly shook her head as Naraku started speaking.

"Hakudoshi, Meet Kaori, Kaori...Hakudoshi."

She waved, "Hello."

"Why are you smiling?" Hakudoshi asked.

Kaori blinked a bit before answering,

"Well, it seems like the friendly thing to do, but if you want I can frown at you." She shrugged. Hakudoshi grunted, crossing his arms, and walking away.

".....He seems nice," She said sarcastically.

"He doesn't like people...." Kanna said, almost making Kaori jump out of her skin. "Oh well....I hope it's a just a phase....He seems like a person I would like."

Things stayed silent for a moment.

Kanna started to walk towards the castle. "Goodbye...." She said.

Naraku and Kaori watched as she turned left and disappeared.

"....That was the most she's ever spoken to a stranger...." Naraku said.

"Really?"

Naraku nodded. "There is hope for you, yet."

Kaori frowned. "What's that mean?"

Naraku laughed and shook his head. "Nothing....."

Kaori sighed and sat next to him again.

Suddenly, Kanna appeared again, holding a small white bundle. She held it out to Kaori and Kaori blinked for a while before taking it gently.

**(Kaori's POV)**

I looked down at the small bundle and I almost fell over in surprise. It's like a miniature Hakudoshi! But he still looks cute.

"If you don't mind me saying, you look so cute!" I said to him.

He opened his eyes and glared at me. "I'm not cute....I'm older than you think....."

Surprisingly, I wasn't surprised that he spoke.

"Well....I still think you're cute." I said, grinning. He rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. Or atleast I guess he went back to sleep...Well he closed his eyes.

I looked up and noticed Kanna staring at him and me. I turned to Naraku who had his eyes closed as well.

**(Normal POV)**

Kaori looked down at Akago (The baby) and looked at Naraku. She blinked before holding Akago next to Naraku's face and smiled.

She looked back at Kanna and said, "Don't they look just like father and son?" She kept grinning. Kanna slowly nodded.

Kaori pulled Akago back up to her chest and gently started bouncing him, without noticing that she was. Kaori looked at Kanna, who was still standing, and gently tugged on one of her arms, pulling Kanna down next to her.

"You don't have to stand all the time ya' know...." Kaori smiled at Kanna.

Kanna's eyes widened before she nodded and sat up straight, watching Kaori bounce Akago.

Kaori smiled and gently started to sing a song her mother used to sing to her when she was younger. (Beautiful Wish from Mermaid Melody (Japanese version please!))

_"Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarate me wo samasu_  
_Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de_  
_yume wo miteta no_

_Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru_  
_Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai_  
_kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau"_

Naraku opened his eyes and listened to her sing, watching the birds fly above their hands.

_"Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara_  
_Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite_  
_yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa_  
_sekai no namida ga nemutteru_

_Umarete ku sono sekai ga watashi wo yonde ita_  
_Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta_  
_donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo"_

Akago leaned against Kaori's chest, getting lulled to sleep by the soft melody.

_"Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara_  
_Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite_  
_asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo_  
_watashi no negai wa tokete iru_

_Itsuka kanashi arasoi no tane_  
_Subete gakieru sonna hi ga kite_  
_hitotsu no ai wo utaitai aoi umi no naka de"_

Kanna covered her mouth as she yawned slightly. _'I-I've never felt tired before....'_

_"Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde iru_  
_watashi no negai wo shite ita you ni_

_Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara_  
_Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite_  
_yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa_  
_sekai no namida ga nemutteru"_

Kaori yawned as the song ended. No matter who sang it, the song always made her tired. She leaned against Naraku as he gently took Akago from her. Kanna got a small pain in the spot where her heart was supposed to be. _'W-what was that? I'm not supposed to feel emotions...._'

Kaori suddenly remembered Kanna and pulled her into a hug, leaning against Naraku again.

Kanna's eyes widened. _'What's going on with me?'_

Naraku smiled somewhat, leaning back against the tree.

Kanna gave up thinking about it and slowly wrapped her arms around Kaori's waist, snuggling into her stomach. Kaori smiled, her eyes still closed, and started to fall asleep from the warmth radiating from Naraku.

**With the Inu-tachi**

Inuyasha grumbled, feeling very _very _irritated. Maybe it was because Sango and Kagome kept complaining about being filthy. Or maybe it was because Shippo kept whining about being tired. Oh wait, it might be because there's a girl acting all lovey dovey with Naraku!

_'Stupid girl....You're supposed to kill him not _mate_ him'_

"Inuyasha are you even listening?"

"**_All of you shut up!_**"

Everyone stared at Inuyasha, surprised at the outburst.

"What's wrong with you Inuyasha? You can't just go yelling at people like that!" Kagome scolded him. Inuyasha ignored her and jumped into a tree.

"Inuyasha! Come back down here this instant!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Leave me alone!"

Kagome huffed. "Why I outta-"

"Just leave him alone, Kagome-sama" Miroku said putting his hand on her shoulder. Kagome sighed. "Okay fine, but you're not getting any ramen!" She yelled at the tree.

Inuyasha just ignored everyone, but stayed alert for danger.

**With Naraku and Kaori.....**

"So how's your wound?" Kaori asked sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"Healed. Yours?" Naraku replied quietly.

Kaori shrugged, not really comprehending what they were actually talking about.

"Go to sleep Kaori...."

"Mmm...Kay...." She said

Naraku smiled slightly, feeling her relax against him. He gently picked Kaori up (who was still holding Akago) and used his tentacle to pick up Kanna. He walked to his room and set them down on his bed and gently put the covers over them.

Kaori was on the right side of the bed, facing the left and her arms wrapped around Akago and Kanna. Kanna was on the left facing the right, her arms around Akago. And Akago, of course, was in the middle, actually sleeping, and his head was on Kaori's chest.

It actually was a beautiful family moment.

Naraku sat down, leaning against the wall, watching them.

**A few hours later.....(Kaori's POV) **

I felt myself wake up and I slowly blinked my eyes, getting the sleep out of them. I sat up and looked over at Naraku. He was fast asleep.

I smiled and quietly crawled out of the bed, grabbing the extra blanket and putting it over him. I yawned and leaned against him, quickly falling asleep again.

**(Naraku's POV)**

When I felt a blanket being draped over me, I opened my eyes and saw Kaori yawning and I felt her lean against me. I smiled slightly and rested my head on top of hers before falling asleep again.

**(Kagura's POV)**

I grumbled as I walked down the hall going towards Naraku's chambers.

I was about to knock but I sensed another presence. I opened the shoji screen slightly and peeked through. My eyes widened as I saw that girl from yesterday leaning on Naraku. I closed the door before running outside and flying on my feather towards where I last saw the half-breed and his followers.

Smirking, I looked back at the castle. _'I think I finally found Naraku's weakness.'_

* * *

:D It is done....

So how'd you like it?

Surprisingly this took three days XD


	3. Chapter 3: Kaori's Kind Heart

**Her Savior**

**By: Angel-Demon1 :D**

**First Link On Profile is Inuyasha The Final Act Episode 1! ;D **

**Warning: Some Language in this chapter ^^ **

**_Important Question at the end of the Chapter! _**

* * *

**_Last Time..._**

**(Kagura's POV)**

I grumbled as I walked down the hall going towards Naraku's chambers.

I was about to knock but I sensed another presence. I opened the shoji screen slightly and peeked through. My eyes widened as I saw that girl from yesterday leaning on Naraku. I closed the door before running outside and flying on my feather towards where I last saw the half-breed and his followers.

Smirking, I looked back at the castle. _'I think I finally found Naraku's weakness.'_

**_Now... (The next day)_**

Kaori yawned and stretched as she woke up from her wonderful dream. In her dream she was walking through the forest with someone who was blocked by a shadow. Suddenly they were in front of an ocean and he leaned down and kissed her.

_'I wonder who it was...I hope it was Naraku...'_ She thought before immediately blushing.

Kaori then noticed that she was in Naraku's Bed and everyone but Akago was gone. She shrugged and picked up Akago before hopping out of bed and going outside, since it was really the only place she knew.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Kagura walked outside, looking for the wh-demon that Naraku requested. She saw her, sitting under a tree, holding Akago.

_'How easy it would be to kill her just now...'_

Kagura opened her fan and was just about to slice Kaori's neck open before she felt a horrible pain where her heart was supposed to be. She fell to the ground clutching her chest.

"You have forgotten you're place once again, Kagura..." Came Akago's voice from Kaori's arms.

Kagura gasped as the pain stopped and she quickly got up saying,

"Naraku has requested the wh-...Kaori...and yourself for breakfast..."

Akago just stared and Kagura paused for a moment before walking away.

"Woman...It's breakfast time..." Akago said, glaring at Kaori. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with her free hand before stretching and standing up.

"Okay..." She said tiredly, before walking in a random direction, hoping that it was the direction of the kitchen, atleast.

**Thirty Minutes Later...**

"Ughh...Why is this castle so big...?" Kaori said sighing. Akago just stared at her. "You could atleast tell me the direction of the Dining Hall or something..." Kaori said, glaring at him. He said nothing.

Kaori sighed. She heard footsteps coming and she sighed in relief as she saw Kanna.

"Kanna! Thank Goodness...Can you lead me to the Dining Hall?"

Kanna nodded once before turning and walking the other way. "Follow Me..." She said quietly. _'Gladly...'_ Kaori thought happily.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Kaori plopped herself down next to Naraku, who had finished half his food already. She put her head on the table and groaned. Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"I hate hallways..." Was all she said before she started eating. He raised both eyebrows and looked at Akago who just shrugged a bit.

She sighed as she gave Akago some rice. Both Akago and Naraku were surprised at this. Akago looked at it before eating it from the chopsticks. Kaori smiled and gave him some omelet, too.

_'Maybe she is not as bad as I thought..._' Akago thought.

Kaori continued eating, as well as feeding Akago.

**After Breakfast...**

Kaori smiled as she walked outside. Kanna had taken Akago, so she had the day to herself. Or so she thought.

Hakudoshi glared at her as he jumped off Entei.

"Woman...What is your business with Naraku?" Hakudoshi asked. Well More like demanded...

Kaori opened one of her eyes. "My business with him? Hmm...I don't really know..." She said shrugging.

Hakudoshi walked forward and put the tip of his weapon next to her throat.

"I shall ask once more. What is your business here?" His glare, made her stop her thoughts.

_'Why does he remind me of myself?'_ Kaori sighed.

"I guess..." She stood up and sighed. "I don't really know." She said bluntly.

Kaori started to walk towards the mansion.

**Kaori's POV...**

I don't know what happened but, next thing I knew, I was bleeding from a gash on my thigh.

"Damn..." I winced. I saw Hakudoshi stare at the blood that was sliding down the shaft of his weapon.

I kept pressure on the wound and slid down on one of the wooden posts that kept the mansion together.

"What the hell was that for!" I yelled at Hakudoshi.

"You did not answer..." Was all he said.

_'I am sooo glad I'm not in the wild anymore or else I would've been playing cat and mouse right about now...'_

I started to lick the wound. I may not be a dog demon but it helps stop the bleeding if only a little.

When I looked back up, Hakudoshi and The horse were gone.

"Wow...Creepy little kid, but I guess he's okay." I shrugged. Biting off a piece of my ruined hakama pants, (What can I say? I hate dresses) I wrapped my thigh tightly.

**A few hours later... (Same POV)**

I sighed as my stomach growled.

"I just ate breakfast too..." I sighed again. Luckily, I stumbled upon Naraku's bedroom.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging a pillow. "I will never leave this room ever again..." I said. Suddenly my stomach growled again.

"Hehe...After I eat something..."

**Normal POV (Dinner Time!)**

Kaori stumbled her way to the kitchen. "Wow...It's huge..." She said bluntly.

She spotted Kanna, fixing something that smelled delicious.

"Hi Kanna!" Kaori said watching her cook expertly. Kanna looked back at her before looking back at what she was doing.

Kaori sweat-dropped. _'I'll take that as a 'Hi'...'_

"Need any help?" Kaori asked, feeling bored.

Kanna looked back at Kaori again.

"The carrots need cutting..." Kanna said, adding spices to whatever she was cooking.

Kaori nodded happily, washing her hands, before starting to slice the carrots.

A little while later, Kaori saw Kanna glance at her makeshift bandage.

"I...fell" She said, shrugging it off. For some reason, she just couldn't tell on Hakudoshi...

Kanna looked Kaori in the eye for a second before nodding once and dumping the carrots in the pot.

**15 Minutes Later...**

Kaori smiled as she set up the table. After putting all the food and table ware in their proper places, she started to make tea.

_'Tea...That was what brought my mom to death...'_ Kaori quickly shook her head, getting those thoughts out of her mind.

The tea pot whistled and Kaori quickly took it off the stove and poured it in the glasses. After that, she set down the pot and went back to Naraku's room.

She smiled at Naraku as she walked in. Sitting down next to him she said,

"Can I ask you question?" Naraku nodded as she leaned against him.

"Why did you keep me here? Not that I'm not grateful I mean. Because I really am. I-I mean-" Naraku's laugh interrupted her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well...Hakudoshi and I had a...talk. And it had me think of why you let me stay..." She answered.

He nodded. "Well..." Naraku began, "You...Intrigue me."

"I-I do?" Kaori asked, looking at him. He nodded again. "Wow...Uhm...Thanks!" Kaori smiled again.

"Oh Right, The whole reason why I came to get you!" Kaori said. "Lunch is ready." Naraku nodded once again, before standing up and helping Kaori up as well.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." Naraku responded.

A few minutes later, everyone had sat down and were enjoying the meal, even though Kaori was the only who showed it.

Somehow, Akago ended up with Kaori again. So she fed him, surprising everyone but Naraku and Akago this time. Kagura thought for sure that Akago would be furious at her for treating him like a baby. But no, He ate it either way.

_'Damn...' _

Kagura noticed the bandage wrapped around her thigh. "What happened?" Kagura asked, A little too politely. Kaori looked up then looked back at her thigh. She noticed Naraku frown.

"I kinda fell...Haha, Clumsy me..."

"Then why does it have Hakudoshi's scent?" Kagura asked. Kaori froze in giving Akago some more teriyaki. She frowned as well.

"Well?" Kagura asked.

"U-Uhm..."

Naraku stood up and was about to walk out the door.

"Wait a minute! It's not his fault!" Kaori said, handing Akago to Kanna before running after Naraku.

**Kaori's POV**

I quickly ran in front of Naraku.

"Please don't hurt him...I'm sure he didn't mean it. Besides, I'm fine! It'll heal by tonight." I said.

Naraku stopped and stared into my eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?" I asked softly.

"Why should I not go and hurt the little bastard?"

I winced at how harsh he sounded.

"I-...He just...Reminds me so much of me when I was younger..." I said. "Please don't hurt him..."

Naraku sighed. For a moment I thought he would still go and hurt, and possibly kill Hakudoshi. "Okay..." Came his quiet reply.

"R-Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Thank you, Naraku..." I said. I stood on my toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. I don't know why but, it just felt like the right thing to do...

When I pulled back, I saw Naraku had a faint blush on his face. I smiled at him and pulled him back towards the Dining Hall.

"So?" Kagura asked, glaring at me when Naraku sat down.

"We've settled it..." Was all Naraku had to say before everyone started to eat normally. Kanna handed Akago back to me and I started to feed him again.

**After Dinner... (Regular POV)**

Kaori plopped down on Naraku's bed and rolled all over it. Naraku just watched her, amusement showing through his eyes.

Kaori sighed happily as she ended up on the side of the bed closest to the wall. "This time, sleep_ in_ the bed." Kaori said looking at Naraku. He chuckled before getting into the bed.

"G'Night Naraku..." Kaori yawned, already drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight..._My_ Kaori..."

* * *

So I've been thinking, Should I make a lemon in this story, or not...Hmmm. I need you guys to choose :D

So If I make a lemon it'll be in the next chapter, possibly. It'll be a marked Lemon for those who chose not to have a lemon but got out-voted (Even though I'm pretty sure I only have two people reading xD)

Speaking of which, I'd like to thank:

ally **(anon)** and angle of darkenss **(also an anon) **for reviewing. I really appreciate it!

So...ya! Lemon or Not? Your choice!


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You

_Thank You Anonymous for reviewing! And You too Card Captor Fiona! :D_

**Her Savior**

**By: Angel-Demon1 :D**

**First Link On Profile is Inuyasha The Final Act Episode 1! ;D **

* * *

**_Last Time..._**

"R-Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Thank you, Naraku..." I said. I stood on my toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. I don't know why but, it just felt like the right thing to do...

When I pulled back, I saw Naraku had a faint blush on his face. I smiled at him and pulled him back towards the Dining Hall.

"So?" Kagura asked, glaring at me when Naraku sat down.

"We've settled it..." Was all Naraku had to say before everyone started to eat normally. Kanna handed Akago back to me and I started to feed him again.

**After Dinner... (Regular POV)**

Kaori plopped down on Naraku's bed and rolled all over it. Naraku just watched her, amusement showing through his eyes.

Kaori sighed happily as she ended up on the side of the bed closest to the wall. "This time, sleep_ in _the bed." Kaori said looking at Naraku. He chuckled before getting into the bed.

"G'Night Naraku..." Kaori yawned, already drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight..._My _Kaori..."

**_Now... (The next day)_**

Kaori woke up and felt something warm and firm under her. Opening her eyes and blinking a little she noticed that her head was lying on top of Naraku's chest.

She blushed and rolled over so that she wasn't on top of him. Suddenly, she felt something pull her back on Naraku. Her whole face turned red as she felt a tentacle grope her. Naraku smirked and she glared at him as he opened his eyes.

"Haha very funny..." She said sarcastically. Naraku chuckled and let go of her. She laughed and climbed over him, getting off the bed. She groaned and said,

"Wow, I need a bath..."

Naraku laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed on her neck as he spoke. "You smell fine..." Kaori blushed again and Naraku laughed. He grabbed her hand and led her outside, going past all the twists and turns and opening a door showing a hot springs that looked like it came from outside.

"...Wow..." She breathed out. Naraku smirked and closed the shoji door, setting a barrier around the room.

**A few Hours Later...**

Kaori smiled as she laid on Naraku's bed. "Ahh, It feels so good to be clean..." She snuggled a pillow and Naraku chuckled. She blushed as she remembered what happened in the hotsprings. (Please imagine your own lemon! I don't think I'm skilled enough to write them yet...)

"Hey, Naraku?"

"Yes?" He asked, sitting down on the bed and combing his fingers through her hair.

"Wait would you say if..." Kaori sighed. "What would you say if I told you that I...Loved you?"

Naraku paused in his actions. "I would say..." He smiled at her. "I would say that I loved you too." Kaori smiled and hugged him. "Oh Naraku! I..." He silenced her with a passionate kiss.

That night, they made love...Many Many Times...

* * *

There you all go! Another chapter with a little humor at the end. I know It's super short but there's a reason, I want to talk to you all about lemons.

I won't do them for a while...I KNOW I Know...I asked you all if you wanted a lemon but I tried, many times and it didn't come out right. I just want this story to be perfect! So Maybe, if this story is still going on in a few years (At this pace it might be...) I'll add a lemon. In fact, I'll rewrite this whole chapter and write a lemon! How's that sound?

And, If I don't I give you all the right to flame me (In the PMs at least...^^;) Sorry for the super shortness of this chapter but you would want to end this as soon as possible too if you've been trying for four days like I have...xD


	5. Chapter 5: Great News, Naraku!

_Thank You for reviewing! ^^_

**Her Savior**

**By: Angel-Demon1 :D**

**Warning: A little cursing in this chap.**

* * *

**_Last Time..._**

**A few Hours Later...**

Kaori smiled as she laid on Naraku's bed. "Ahh, It feels so good to be clean..." She snuggled a pillow and Naraku chuckled. She blushed as she remembered what happened in the hotsprings.

"Hey, Naraku?"

"Yes?" He asked, sitting down on the bed and combing his fingers through her hair.

"What would you say if..." Kaori sighed. "What would you say if I told you that I...Loved you?"

Naraku paused in his actions. "I would say..." He smiled at her. "I would say that I loved you too." Kaori smiled and hugged him. "Oh Naraku! I..." He silenced her with a passionate kiss.

That night, they made love...Many Many Times...

**_Now... (Kagura's POV)_**

I walked down the hall, towards Naraku's bedroom. Apparently, My services were needed. I scoffed. _'Probably wants me to get rid of that..._thing_' _

I'm supposed to be the wind dammit! Suddenly I was pulled into a room, my mouth covered by something.

"If you _ever_ say **_anything _**about her again, I will glad kill you...Maybe...Hakudoshi would do it for me." I heard a deep voice say and my eyes widened. I was suddenly released and I fell to the ground.

"Get out."

I obeyed and walked out of the room, glaring as soon as the door closed. I pulled out my feather and went to go see if Inuyasha and his group would like to come here...I laughed to myself before flying off.

**Normal POV**

Kaori yawned and stretched in Naraku's bed. She winced slightly as the sheets rubbed against her mark that showed that she had a mate. It was a spider on a web, and it had a red sort of hour-glass shaped mark on its back. It was on her neck and looked sort of like a small tattoo. She sighed and stood up.

"I'm hungry..." She said before giggling. She grabbed one of Naraku's outer haori's and tied it so it wouldn't fall off before walking towards the kitchen. She closed the door behind her and stretched while walking down the open hall, watching the birds fly around. She smiled at the memories she had under the tree she spotted. True, She'd only been here for a short time, but it was very peaceful.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the ground shook, causing Kaori to grab onto a wooden post. "...Well there goes that peace..." She sighed as it ended, releasing her grip from the post, leaving claw marks on it.

"Hehe...Oops!" She laughed, awkwardly before looking toward the direction where she heard faint voices.

"...Gura! Give...Ewl...Ards!

"Kag...are...ey..?"

"...he...as none!" Suddenly the voices cleared up.

"Hurry, We have to get to the jewel before it gets even more defiled!" Kaori heard the monk say.

"**Adamant _Barrage_!**"

"Oh crap..." Kaori quickly laid down on the ground, narrowly dodging some giant spears of diamond.

"Watch where you're shooting!" Kaori yelled at Inuyasha.

It quickly became silent.

"...Did I say something-?"

"Oi, Wench! Where's Naraku?" Inuyasha shouted, getting right to the point.

Kaori got a thoughtful look on her face before shrugging.

"Ehh?" The Inu-tachi group fell over, twitching.

"He wasn't in the bed when I woke up so I figured he was doing something important." Kaori said, shrugging non-chalantly.

The group started talking amongst themselves.

"...Maybe he left the castle..." She heard the Slayer...Sango, Say.

Suddenly, The group shivered from the sudden aura change.

"Are you saying...my **mate**..._left_ me?"

"N-No, Of course not!" Kagome quickly spoke up.

"Then what are you saying? T-That...-" Suddenly the aura changed again. "Are you saying he doesn't want me?" She whimpered, getting all teary-eyed.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Ah, I get it...Woman stuff"

"Huh?" Sango and Kagome asked.

"She's going through...What'd Kagome call it? -Harmines or something..."

Kagome blinked, "Harmines? Harmines...Harmi- Oh! You mean Hormones!"

"Hormones?" They heard Kaori asked from a distance.

"They're the things that make woman emotional like when human women have their peri- Monthly Bleeding." Kagome said, blushing a bit. Sure she was from 500 years in the future but why did _she_ have explain **hormones**?

"Oh..." Everyone said.

"...Where'd Kagura go?" Shippo asked out of the blue.

"Oh, she went inside when you guys asked where Naraku was." Kaori answered.

It was silent again.

"Hey Inuyasha, Why did you say the thing about Hormones earlier?" Kagome asked, and everyone looked towards him.

"Well, She's pupped."

"She's pupped?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"She's...Pupped?"

He nodded again.

...

"**What's that mean**?" Kagome suddenly exploded.

"Gah!" Inuyasha quickly hid behind Miroku.

Sango stepped in and said, "Inuyasha means that she's pregnant."

"...Oh" Kagome said. They turned towards Kaori who was looking at them dumb-foundedly.

"Y-You mean you didn't know?" They all asked.

"Of course not! It only happened yesterday and last night..."

"Ew...Mental Image..." Kagome said, shaking her head furiously.

They all looked at her with one eye brow raised.

"Think about it...Naraku, our enemy, doing..._that_..."

Suddenly the entire group turned white. Kaori giggled.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to go tell Naraku the news!" Kaori said, smiling at them all. "Don't get burnt by the barrier on your way out!" She called, disappearing behind a corner.

Sango and Kagome blinked before giggling to themselves. "O-Okay...Let's go, I guess..." Inuyasha said, slowly and uncertainly. They turned and left.

**With Kaori...**

"Naraku? Where are you? I have wonderful news!" Kaori called, jogging down the hall, which was actually the pace that a human would run at.

Suddenly something connected with her face and she fell to the ground. "Ouch..." She winced, touching her cheek.

Kagura stepped out of a shadow and glared down at Kaori. "Oh hi Kagu-"

"Shut up"

Kaori blinked. "U-Umm...Ka-"

"I said shut up!" Kagura yelled, swinging her fan and hitting Kaori with a blast of wind, making her fly back, hitting a post.

She groaned as she slid to the ground before swiftly jumping onto her feet, dodging another attack.

"What the hell?" Kaori said, kicking Kagura in the stomach, making her stumble backwards.

She quickly backed up, dodging Kagura's attacks.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura said, sending wind in the shape of blades hurtling towards Kaori.

_'There's no way I can dodge that...' _Kaori thought, her eyes widening. '_Naraku! Save Me, Please!'_

**_With Naraku... (A few moments earlier)_**

Naraku was looking through Kanna's mirror, looking for where Inuyasha and his followers were when he got a sudden pain in his back. His eyes widen for a second before he grimaced and said,

"Show me Kagura," The mirror swirled and then cleared revealing Kagura and Kaori, fighting. Naraku growled and stood up.

He angrily smashed the door open, walking out until he heard something that made him freeze. Kaori's voice...

_'Naraku! Save me, Please!' _

**_With Kaori..._**

_'Oh god...She's gonna kill my unborn child...' _Kaori put her hands out in front of her, mostly in front of her stomach, as last means of protection. Closing her eyes, she waited for the impact.

...

Kaori opened her eyes and blinked. Kanna was standing in front of her holding her mirror out, sucking in the attack. Kagura was on a giant feather, attempting to get away. The feather was quickly cut into pieces and she fell to the ground, dropping her fan a few feet away from her.

Naraku stood over her with menacing red eyes. Her eyes widened as she felt something start beating in her chest. _'M-My...heart?'_

Suddenly a sharp tentacle shot out and Kagura quickly closed her eyes.

"**_Stop!_**" Kaori screamed.

There was a loud explosion, the dust and dirt hiding Naraku and Kagura from her view. Her eyes widened.

"N-Naraku..." She choked out.

The dust started to clear up and Kaori saw Kagura on the ground with her eyes closed and Naraku was standing over her, still glaring. But...The tentacle hadn't gone through Kagura...He rose it up and she saw there was a large rattlesnake on it, curling up before hanging limply. He dropped it to the ground with a soft thud.

Kaori breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Kagura opened her eyes and Naraku spoke.

"You are...free now. You may go." With that he turned and walked back into the mansion. Everything was silent for a moment.

Kagura stood up. Taking a feather out of her hair, she enlarged it and got on it.

"I guess this is...Bye, huh?" Kaori said, smiling at her. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Guess so..." Kagura said after a while. "Hey, Listen...I-" She sighed. "Well, I'm- Umm..."

Kaori smiled. "It's alright, I forgive you." Kagura looked slightly surprised before smiling. "Thanks Kaori..." She got onto her feather and slowly ascended.

"Hey, Wait!" Kaori called from below. "You forgot your fan!" Kaori said, tossing it up at her. Kagura looked at it for a while. She smiled and tossed it back at Kaori.

"Keep It. Maybe as something to remember me." Kagura waved and then flew away.

Kaori sighed. She turned and saw Kanna looking up at the sky. "Oh Kanna, You must feel sad right now..." Kaori grabbed her in a hug. Kanna looked at Kaori.

"I...have no feelings...I am the void...I have no need for emotions." She turned and walked away.

_'I guess I'll just have to change that...' _Kaori thought, smiling slightly. She pulled down Naraku's haori and walked back inside the mansion. "Naraku!" She called again.

_'Damn...He just had to leave me to this giant place didn't he?'_

"Naraku! Where are you?" Kaori called. She sighed in defeat and walked back to Naraku's room.

Setting the fan down on the bed, she laid down and slowly started falling asleep.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Naraku sighed, walking into his room. He still couldn't believe he let Kagura leave. _'Kaori must have made me go soft...'_ He thought. He saw her sleeping on their bed.

He smiled as he saw her turn over onto her back, her beautiful red hair fanning out underneath her. He pushed a few strands away from her face and her eyes slowly opened.

"Morning Naraku..." She said tiredly.

...

"**Naraku**!" She practically screamed, shooting up from the bed. Naraku raised one eye brow and she laughed,

"Sorry...I just remembered something...Uhh Hold on let me think..."

Naraku laughed. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laid her head on his chest.

"Oh right, I remember now! You know how Inuyasha is half dog demon right?" Naraku nodded. "And you know how he can smell better than most demons right?" He nodded again.

"Well he told me that I was...Uhh let's see how do I put this...Umm...We're gonna be parents Naraku."

* * *

Well there ya go ;D Hope it suits you guys fine.

**Kagome: Awww! I want a kid too!**

**Inuyasha: *faints* x.x**

**Angel: Maybe next chapter you guys'll be there even more kay?**

**Miroku and Sango: ALRIGHT!**

**Angel: O.o**

**Kagome: I gave them coffee**

**Angel: That explains it all o_o**

**Angel: Oh ya, PS, I don't know what mating rituals are for spiders so I kinda used stuff for dog demons v.v Forgive me for my lack of knowledge. Sorry~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiven

**Her Savior**

**By: Angel-Demon1 :D**

**Warning: (None)**

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOTHING, NADA, ZIP!

* * *

**_Last Time..._**

He smiled as he saw her turn over onto her back, her beautiful red hair fanning out underneath her. He pushed a few strands away from her face and her eyes slowly opened.

"Morning Naraku..." She said tiredly.

...

"**Naraku**!" She practically screamed, shooting up from the bed. Naraku raised one eye brow and she laughed,

"Sorry...I just remembered something...Uhh Hold on let me think..."

Naraku laughed. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laid her head on his chest.

"Oh right, I remember now! You know how Inuyasha is half dog demon right?" Naraku nodded. "And you know how he can smell better than most demons right?" He nodded again.

"Well he told me that I was...Uhh let's see how do I put this...Umm...We're gonna be parents Naraku."

**_Now..._**

Everything was silent...Kaori took it the wrong way.

"O-Oh...I understand...I'll just go get my stuff and leav-" She was cut off by a very passionate kiss. "Don't you ever leave me..." He whispered into her ear after she had broken the kiss.

She laid her head down on his chest. "Naraku..."

"Hm?" He pulled her back on the bed and she snuggled up to him.

"I love you."

He started smiling. "I love you, too." He said and kissed her on the forehead. Kaori smiled as well. Naraku started to run his finger through her hair, soothingly.

Her eyes drooped a few times and she yawned. He continued his ministrations. "Go to sleep, Kaori..." He said quietly.

Kaori nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep quickly. Naraku smiled and started to think to himself, still running his fingers through her crimson, ruby red hair.

**With Kanna and Hakudoshi...**

Hakudoshi pulled Kanna's hand as they walked through the mansion. Kanna followed along, thinking to herself, still surprised that she could feel. _'Naraku-sama must have let me have my emotions back...'_

Hakudoshi stopped walking. Kanna stopped, too. He let go of her hand and opened the door. "Come on." He commanded. Kanna followed him inside. She knew that they were in Naraku's room.

**Naraku's POV...**

I growled at them as they walked in and stopped what I was doing. "What do you want?"

"Inuyasha and his group are coming once again..."

"Why are you _both_ here?"

"We're bored" Hakudoshi answered for them both.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Go keep them busy." Hakudoshi left but Kanna stayed. "Naraku-sama..."

"What?"

"I've been have emotions...Is there something wrong with me?"

Naraku stayed silent for a moment before standing up and putting his hand on Kanna's head. "No, Nothing's wrong with you. Just...Enjoy it, You never know...You just might become stronger." He lightly pushed her towards the door.

"Go help Hakudoshi, I'll be there soon."

Kanna nodded and walked out.

_'Thank you...father'_

**With Hakudoshi and The Inu-Tachi...**

Hakudoshi glared at Inuyasha and his group. "What do you want?"

"To kill Naraku, No distractions!"

"Then give me your best shot..." Naraku said, glaring at them, menacingly.

"Alright then..." Inuyasha smirked. "**_WIND SCAR!_**''

Kagome quickly shot an arrow at Naraku before Inuyasha finished his attack to make sure there was no barrier. As an extra precaution, Sango threw her boomerang with Miroku's staff and some purifying spells on it.

Kanna sucked in Inuyasha's attack and Hakudoshi used his weapon to block Sango's boomerang. Naraku let Kagome's arrow hit his barrier, successfully breaking it. He put another one up.

They glared at him. "Alright, Sango and Miroku, Take Hakudoshi. Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Take Kanna on and I'll take Naraku." They all nodded and the battle started.

Miroku threw ofuda's at Hakudoshi and Sango threw Hiraikotsu at Entei.

Kagome kept shooting arrows at Kanna. Luckily for them, She had made sure to get alot just in case.

Shippo threw all of his best tricks and Kirara tried to get them both closer, while avoiding getting their souls sucked out.

"Bakusaiga!" All heads turned and everyone quickly got out of the way. The attack hit a large tree, tearing it apart. Sesshoumaru walked out of the forest with Bakusaiga drawn.

No words were needed as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru exchanged glances.

"**_Wind Scar!_**''

"**Bakusaiga!**"

Naraku quickly flew up into the air, dodging the attack. He noticed it was heading straight for...the mansion!

"Dance of the Dragon!" Suddenly the attacks broke and died. Kagura came down on her feather and smiled. "You're luckily that Kaori is a good person, Naraku." Kagura had a new fan, it seemed.

While they were distracted, Everyone teamed up and threw their best attacks.

"**_Adamant Barrage!_**"

"**_Meido Zangetsuha!_**"

"**_Hit the Mark!_**''

"**_Hiraikotsu!_**"

"**_Wind Tunnel_**!"

"**_Fox Fire_**!"

All the attacks came at everyone in a large colorful fury.

"**_Dance of Blades_**"

Kanna stuck her mirror out to absorb at least a little bit of it. Hakudoshi set up a barrier along with Naraku to make it stronger. Naraku also sent out hidden demons to take the brunt of the attack. Suddenly there was a shockwave of power, dispersing all the attacks. Hiraikotsu fell to the ground with a thud. The demons that came from Naraku disintegrated. The barriers fell.

"W-What?" Everyone was shocked. (Except for Sesshy-sama of course)

Suddenly, the world around them got black and all weapons were gone. Even Kanna's mirror was gone.

"Please...Stop this needless fighting." Came a celestial voice.

Kagome's eyes got wide. "It can't be..."

"Kagome-sama?"

A figure slowly faded into their vision. "M-Midoriko-sama!"

Midoriko smiled. "Please, Do not fight anymore. There is no need."

"But-"

"Naraku-san has no reason to fight anymore."

"You gotta be kidding me! He's killed hundreds- No millions! And he has the Shikon Jewel!"

Naraku pulled the Shikon Jewel out of his Haori. "You can have it." The jewel was no longer a very dark color. It was purified but still a little dull.

All of their eyes widened. Naraku walked over to them and handed Kagome the jewel. "Take it as a token of my surrender."

Midoriko put a hand on Naraku's shoulder. "Would you like a second chance?" Naraku turned and nodded. "Alright, You will still have the same life. Everything will be the same and everyone shall keep their memories. The only difference is that Naraku-san has not killed millions. Everyone that has died because of this will come back to life."

"D-Does that include my Mama and Papa?"

Midoriko looked over to Shippo who was hiding behind Kagome's leg. "I'm sorry young fox child...They were not killed because of the jewel or Naraku-san..." Shippo nodded.

"I understand..." Kagome picked him up and he silently cried into her shirt. Midoriko looked at Hakudoshi, Kanna and Entei. "You may still live, If you wish to..."

Kanna slowly turned to look at Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi nodded at Midoriko. Her smile was small and she then turned to Kagome.

"Kagome-chan..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but...you will not be able to stay on both sides. You must choose who you want to stay with. Your family, Or your friends?"

Kagome stayed silent for a while, looking to the ground. "I will give you time to decide...To say goodbye, and to forgive and forget."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you..."

Midoriko smiled once more before turning back to Naraku. "You have a mate...She is with child now." Naraku nodded even though it wasn't a question.

"May I see her?" Naraku nodded again. The mansion appeared and Naraku led everyone towards his room.

He quietly opened the door and everyone filed inside. Sesshoumaru rose one eyebrow as he saw her with Akago.

Akago was awake and his eyes darted towards Inuyasha. Midoriko smiled at Naraku. "Take good care of her. She will need your help very soon."

Naraku nodded. Akago was confused but didn't ask, as he was still snuggled up to Kaori's warm body.

"Kanna, You now have emotions, Correct?"

Kanna turned to Midoriko and nodded. Midoriko put a hand on Kanna's head. "Please, Do not hide them, for they make you who you are."

Kanna stayed silent for a while before a small smile showed onto her lips. "Thank you, Midoriko-san."

"Also, Do not be afraid of Naraku-san, He has no intention of harming you." Naraku rose on eyebrow. '_Afraid?'_

Kanna slowly walked over to Naraku. He looked down at her. She smiled up at him and said something that surprised even Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you, Father." The side of Naraku's mouth twitched. He smiled. "No thanks are needed."

Midoriko flickered for a moment. "I must go, I shall return in4 days, at noon. Please be ready by then, Kagome-chan."

Kagome bowed and Midoriko slowly faded away. _"Be Safe"_ Was the last thing Midoriko said before fully disappearing. Everyone walked back outside. Their weapons were lying on the ground. Hakudoshi gave Kanna her mirror. He smirked as he saw her blush lightly.

"It's gonna be much less boring around her now that you have emotions." Hakudoshi teased her and she stuck her tongue out at him, standing up. He smirked again and stood up and walked away with her, Entei following.

"Naraku?"

Naraku turned to Sango. "We're...Sorry for that."

Naraku shook his head. "You had every right. I am sorry for all the pain that has happened because of me and I hope you all forgive me one day." Naraku then turned and walked away, picking up Kagura's fan and handing it to her.

Kagura smiled at the group. "Well, That was surprising." Everyone, except for Sesshoumaru, nodded. "But...I'm glad."

Kagura shook her head and pulled her feather out of her hair, enlarging it. "I should get going. Might as well go find a new home." Kagura got on the feather and waved as she floated upwards.

"Wind Witch." Everyone turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Follow." He used his youki cloud and led the way towards the Western Lands. Kagura smiled and waved at everybody again before following obediently.

Sango's eyes widened. "What about Kohaku?"

"Big Sister!"

Sango turned around and noticed a large crowd coming her way. She gasped. "Kohaku! Father!" She ran towards them and tackled them both to the ground.

"I'm so glad you're alright!"

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who was looking at everyone with sad eyes. She smiled sadly and walked over to him.

"You know...There's only one reason I can think of to stay here." Inuyasha turned and looked over at her.

She smiled at him. "But, I think it's the only reason I need."

"What is it?" He asked, His eyes had a hopeful glint in them. She inched closer to him.

"You..." She whispered. He pulled her towards him and laid a fiery passionate kiss on her lips. Shippo covered his eyes.

"Ew!" Miroku chuckled and picked him and Kirara up. "You'll want to do that with someone you love, one day." Shippo stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"In that case, I'm never growing up."

Miroku turned around and was surprised to see Sango standing right in front of him. She leaned forward and kissed him. Miroku dropped Kirara and Shippo and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back.

Once the kiss was broken, Sango smiled at Miroku. "Will you...Come live with me? Help us rebuild our village!" Miroku smiled.

"Anything for you, Sango dear." He kissed her again. Kirara nuzzled Shippo and he petted her. He looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome and noticed Kagome motioning for him.

He tackled her and she laughed. "Hey, Shippo? Do you want to live with me and Inuyasha?" Shippo smiled widely. "Really?" He jumped on Inuyasha's head and hugged him.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's frustrated look. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the other. "Goodbye Naraku!" Kagome called and waved as they all walked away.

Naraku had already gone inside but he heard what was going on outside. He smiled slightly and shook his head. He looked at Akago and Kaori.

Akago had fallen asleep and Kaori looked like a real mother. Her arms were wrapped securely around Akago and he was held firmly to her chest.

He pulled the fallen cover over them and kissed Kaori on the forehead. Knowing she would wake up soon, he went to go get her some food.

* * *

Next chapter, Kaori sings! WOOT!

**Angel: This chapter was soooooo HARD!**

**Kagome: But I liked it ^^**

**Inuyasha: *nuzzles Kagome's neck* Can't wait for the sequel.**

**Angel: It's not even over yet! How do you know there will be a sequel?**

**Everyone: Because apparently, You love sequels!**

**Angel:...True...Very true...**

**Sango: xD Review!**

**Kagome: Tell your friends!**

**Inuyasha:...Ramen?**

**Angel: lol Thanks for reading! ^^ Hope you liked it and please tell me of any errors! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mama

**Her Savior**

**By: Angel-Demon1 :D**

**Warning: (None)**

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOTHING, NADA, ZIP!

* * *

**_Last Time..._**

"Anything for you, Sango dear." He kissed her again. Kirara nuzzled Shippo and he petted her. He looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome and noticed Kagome motioning for him.

He tackled her and she laughed. "Hey, Shippo? Do you want to live with me and Inuyasha?" Shippo smiled widely. "Really?" He jumped on Inuyasha's head and hugged him.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's frustrated look. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the other. "Goodbye Naraku!" Kagome called and waved as they all walked away.

Naraku had already gone inside but he heard what was going on outside. He smiled slightly and shook his head. He looked at Akago and Kaori.

Akago had fallen asleep and Kaori looked like a real mother. Her arms were wrapped securely around Akago and he was held firmly to her chest.

He pulled the fallen cover over them and kissed Kaori on the forehead. Knowing she would wake up soon, he went to go get her some food.

**_Now..._**

Akago sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer to Kaori's body-heat. Kaori curled up slightly, hugging Akago closer. This is the position that Naraku saw them in when he came back. He smiled.

It was one of those images that made you feel like you had to smile. He set the food down on the table next to the bed and sat down, watching them sleep. Soon enough, Kaori had woken up.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly, looking like a small child who'd woken up early to help their mother do work around the house. He smiled slightly and kissed her on the forehead. "Go on and eat Kaori..."

She nodded and looked at the food. She lightly shook Akago, picking him up. He woke up slowly, looking exactly like a new-born baby who had just been born. Kaori smiled and fed him a piece of bread.

"Good morning~!" She said quietly yet cheerfully. Akago snuggled closer to her. Naraku stayed silent. "Oh you guys are so mean..." Naraku chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning, love." She grinned and unknowingly started rocking Akago back and forth. She continued eating, humming quietly. It was a fast paced song and she smiled at Akago, feeding him a small piece of meat.

"What are you humming?" Naraku asked. His voice was quiet and he had moved from being in a chair next to the bed to sitting on the other side of her on the bed. Kaori shrugged.

_(Agony by Kotoko. WONDERFUL SONG! Will you listen to it? If you do please continue reading when the music starts, If you don't then...*shrug*)_

"I don't know...My mom used to sing it when she was washing me. I think I remember the words..." She thought for a moment then started singing.

"Itsuka mita yume  
Todokanai tsubuyaki dake  
Yoru no hikari ni tsutsumarete samayoi yuku  
Yagate mihiraku sono hitomi Unmei nara  
Semete Sou, ima dake..."

Akago yawned lightly as she sang and she smiled, and slightly lowered her voice.

"Kanawanai to utsumuku Yorukaze ni tada unadare  
Namida Tsukikage Te no hira ni afureteyuku  
Nani ga hoshii no?  
Kuchibiru wa yami ni furuete ita"

Naraku was slightly surprised at how fast the song was. It was very beautiful as well. Especially with Kaori singing it. He loved how she sang.

"Deatta ano toki ni mune tsuita egao  
Mamoritakute Zutto kuzuresou na yakusoku wo  
Itami tsubusu hodo ni dakishimeteta"

Kanna walked in at that moment and stopped, watching them with her head cocked to the side slightly. She looked like a small doll standing there, holding a round mirror.

"Soba ni ireru dake de  
Onaji jikan ni irareru dake de  
Tooi kioku Yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru noni  
Mawari tsuzukete iru omoi ni  
Yasuragi michita owari wa kuru no?  
Kurikaeshita toikake wa ten ni mai  
Ake no sora no Hikari ni kawaru"

Kaori motioned for Kanna to come and patted on the other side of her that wasn't occupied by Naraku. They scooted over a little and Kaori made room underneath the covers. Kaori paused for a moment. "Hold on let me think of the next few words..." She thought for a while then nodded, closing her eyes and continuing to sing.

"Subete maboroshi Ukande wa mata kieteku  
Janen kakikesu yubisaki ni karamitsuita mushoku no kusari  
Mogaku hodo kodoku wo andeita"

Kanna got on the bed and sat next to Kaori, looking up at her and she sang. _'She sings so well!'_

"Tachikirareru you ni kibisu kaesu kaze  
Tsumetasugiru ima mo "Kimi ga iru kara dayo" to  
Yami ni ochita kotoba Hanarenai"

Kanna was absolutely mesmerized to hear how fast Kaori was singing. Naraku chuckled quietly and reached behind Kaori, pulling Kanna and Kaori closer to him. Kaori smiled and continued to sing, Looking down at Akago.

"Iki wo shiteru dake de  
Onaji itami wo kanjiru dake de  
Honno sukoshi shiawase wo tsumiageru ai  
Kizuite shimatta  
Kogoete kata yoseru hitomi ni  
Mamoritai mono Mitsukatta kara  
Tsugi no yoake Te ni shiteta koukai de sabita kakera  
Hikari ni kaeru Just to be breathing" (Please ignore the English xD It's just a really great song and I know they don't speak English so imagine it as some random Japanese words kay? xD)

Akago was falling asleep again and snuggling closer to Kaori. She held him closer to her and rocked him back and forth. Kanna had laid her head on Kaori's side and was starting to fall asleep as well. Naraku smiled.

"Fureau dake de sono shiawase wo omotte dake de  
Komiageteku"

She had quieted her voice and Naraku wrapped his arm around them.

"Soba ni irareru dake de  
Onaji jikan ni irareru dake de  
Tooi kioku Yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru noni  
Kizamikomarete ita shirushi ni  
Michibikare mata taoreru toki mo  
Mitsumeatta isshun ga sennen no kioku wo koe  
Hikari ni kawaru"

Kaori was out of breath as she finished singing and she laughed quietly, leaning on Naraku. "That was fun. I love singing." She smiled brightly. "Did you like it?"

Naraku nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "You sing beautifully, Kaori." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you...Maybe I'll sing for you guys more now!" She giggled.

Looking over at Kanna and Akago, Naraku shook his head and smiled. "Maybe we should let these two sleep?" Kaori nodded. "Yea. They must be tired."

Kaori got up and Naraku pulled Kanna over a little more, laying her head down on the pillow. Kaori laid down Akago next to Kanna and covered them with a blanket.

"They're so cute." Naraku nodded. There was a sudden flurry of smells and different scents assaulted Kaori's nose. She fell to one knee because how overwhelming it was. Naraku caught her and laid her down, holding her upper body up. Suddenly her vision blurred and she went limp in his arms. Naraku smiled sadly.

"So it's begun?" He picked her up and looked over to Kanna and Akago. He walked out of the room and closed the door with one of his tentacles. He walked through the mansion and stopped at an infirmary. As he laid her down, a tall figure came out of the many shadows there.

"What'ssss wrong masssster?" Came a snake-like voice. "Issss your mate okay?"

Naraku nodded. "She's fine...The effects of her pregnancy caught up with her. Watch over her Orochi." (Like Orochimaru from Naruto! xD I learned that Orochi means big snake so *shrug* It fits them both right? xD)

Orochi nodded obediently and walked over to her, pulling with him a bucket of cold water and a small cloth. He put the cloth in the water and then wrung it out a little, putting it on top of her forehead.

Orochi knew what the effects of the pregnancy so he started to get all the supplies ready. The effects were Vomiting, (Like any pregnancy) Headaches, Swift emotion change (Mood swings), Fainting, Fever, and Either a smaller or bigger appetite, depending on the demon. Seeing as Kaori was a Panda Demon, she would most likely have a bigger appetite and would want more vegetables. She would also be quieter and want to sleep more frequently. (Surprising right? xD It was either that or a Tiger demon. Why? *shrugs* Dunno)

Kaori turned over and nuzzled into the bed. Naraku watched her while she slept, making sure Orochi didn't hurt her.

"No...No! L-Leave me alone!" Kaori yelped and smacked Orochi's hands away, squirming in her sleep. Naraku, confused with what was happening, wrapped his arms around her protectively and she continued jerking and screaming.

"NO! Leave me alone!" She screamed and he saw that tears were streaming down her face. He growled protectively and pulled her closer, quietly shushing her.

"I'm here, Kaori. I'm here...It's okay." She slowly calmed down and nuzzled closer to him and his body heat. He turned his head and saw Kanna standing there holding Akago in her arms, looking worried. (I love Kanna with emotions :D)

"I-Is m-...Kaori-chan okay?" Kanna asked.

"What were you about to call her?"

"...M-Mama..." Kanna said guiltily. Naraku smiled. "You don't have to be afraid, Kanna. Kaori is going to be okay. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you calling her Mama."

Kanna smiled widely. "Thank you Naraku-sama!" She turned and left the room, running down the hall.

"...Mama huh?" Naraku smiled again."It has a nice ring to it..."

* * *

Sorry for the wait! Blame it on homework! x.x

**Kagome: Liar! You had time!**

**Angel: Did not! Dx**

**Sango: She's joking!**

**Angel:...*emo-corner* T.T**

**Sango and Kagome: xD Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Kaori's a Giant Panda?

**Her Savior**

**By: Angel-Demon1 :D**

**Warning: Nudity/Cursing (/Suggestive Language?)**

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOTHING, NADA, ZIP!

Thanks for reviews~!

* * *

**_Last Time..._**

"I'm here, Kaori. I'm here...It's okay." She slowly calmed down and nuzzled closer to him and his body heat. He turned his head and saw Kanna standing there holding Akago in her arms, looking worried.

"I-Is m-...Kaori-chan okay?" Kanna asked.

"What were you about to call her?"

"...M-Mama..." Kanna said guiltily. Naraku smiled. "You don't have to be afraid, Kanna. Kaori is going to be okay. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you calling her Mama."

Kanna smiled widely. "Thank you Naraku-sama!" She turned and left the room, running down the hall.

"...Mama huh?" Naraku smiled again."It has a nice ring to it..."

**_Now... (Two days later)_**

Kaori groaned, sitting up in the bed. Her chest had been hurting lately and when she woke up, her shirt was soaking wet and smelt like breast milk. She sighed. Taking off her shirt, she threw it in a corner. Naraku wasn't there, like always.

She decided to take a warm bath to try and soothe her. Standing up, she got undressed and slowly slid into the hot-springs. Once she was used to the water, she went under and tried to focus on the soothing heat, instead of her painful chest.

She felt something and quickly went above water.

"What was-?"

There was a large shake.

"Whoa!" She crawled out of the water, holding onto one of the many wooden posts. _'Earthquake?'_

"Kaori!"

"I-I'm in here!"

**_Crash!_**

Kaori looked towards the window, which had just shattered, and saw that the walls started to fold over each other.

"Naraku!" The door smashed open and Naraku quickly grabbed onto Kaori. Putting his haori around her naked body, he rushed out of the room, holding her on his back.

Kanna, Akago, Hakudoshi and Entei were all outside. He put a barrier around them right before the mansion fell on them. Kaori had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. She suddenly yawned.

"I'm sleepy..."

They all stared at her. She blinked.

"What?"

The ground shook once more and soon they were floating in the air, inside of the spherical barrier. Kaori and Naraku sighed at the same time.

"Just when I was going to bathe? Really? Ugh! Dammit!" Naraku let her down, and she noticed that they were on land. There was another deep rumble. Kaori squinted her eyes and frowned. There was a large worm demon.

"So you're causing all this trouble huh?" The worm demon roared.

"You're going down!" She ran towards it at amazing speed and jumped on it, her body enlarging. Soon enough she was a giant red panda. Naraku's haori had also enlarged. The worm demon roared. Kaori growled.

Kanna tugged on Naraku's pants leg. "Yes Kanna?"

"What's going on, daddy?" Naraku's eye twitched.

"I have no idea..."

Hakudoshi snorted, along with Entei. They heard Kaori growl and looked towards her. The worm demon was nowhere to be seen and Kaori had a large bite mark on her arm. Naraku sent out a few demons to help Kaori. Hakudoshi twirled his weapon and got on Entei. Kanna used her mirror to locate the demon.

"To the right!" Kaori rose her paw up and slammed it on the ground, sending a shock-wave towards the worm. The worm flew, along with some large chunks of land. Crashing into many trees, the worm growled. Kaori growled and started pawing at her right arm.

Everyone looked at her strangely until they saw another worm demon, attached to her arm. Naraku shot out his tentacles, piercing through it, causing it to fall off.

**BOOM!**

Everything stopped for a split second. The worms quickly went back underground. Kaori panted and went back to her humanoid form, falling. Naraku walked over to her and picked her up again, her head laying on his chest. He smiled slightly until her heard a battle-cry, quickly reverting to his natural look.

"Die Demons!" A man came at them, with his sword held high. Kaori pulsed and her eyes shot open, glazed over. Electricity crackled around Naraku, Kaori, Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Entei. The man's eyes widened and he tried to stop but the ground was too slippery and he slammed right into a barrier. He screamed and Kaori got out of Naraku's arms. Naraku looked at Kanna and Hakudoshi. They nodded and quickly got onto Entei, heading towards a safe location.

The man continued screaming and Kaori grabbed onto him, her nails digging into his skin. "Never attack us again. I will kill you!" She said, her voice coming out forcefully.

The man glared at her, trying to kick lose. An arrow came out of nowhere and pierced Kaori right above her left breast. Almost in her heart. She gasped and fell. Naraku quickly appeared in front of Kaori, pulling the arrow out.

"Kaori! Are you alright?" She groaned and nodded. "Atleast there's something else to focus on." He was confused for a moment until he felt wetness. He looked down and saw Kaori's upper body covered in breast milk.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't seem important at the time..." He rolled his eyes and put a barrier up. "You lay there and relax; I'll take care of the humans." She nodded tiredly. "Don't kill them...please?"

"They're your assassins Kaori..."

"...Still..." He sighed and nodded. "Fine."

The assassin fell to the ground as soon as Kaori did. A woman assassin came out of a shadow and ran over to the male.

"Ma-"

"Don't say my name!"

The female quickly went quiet. "Sorry. You alright?" The male nodded. "Fine. Let's just hurry and kill these demons so we can finally go home."

Naraku smirked his evil smirk (The one we always see on the TV show). "Since one of you is recovering, I'll let you go first."

The female looked over at Naraku. "In case you haven't noticed, one of your concubines is down." Naraku shot out a tentacle and they both jumped back.

"Oooh Must've hit a nerve. What she's not your concubine? I mean she has to be, who'd want _that_? And then there's that little pale girl I saw...she's so young. What'd you do, promise her sweets? And that boy! I didn't know demons went both ways!" The female smirked. The male stood up.

"Come demon. We'll fight and then I'll kill that demon over there. In fact, I haven't fucked anyone in quite a while..." He smirked and the female laughed. "If you don't mind, I'd like to join in on that. Maybe get a whip and-" The female was cut short when she gasped.

"Chiharu? What's the matter?" The male said her name, figuring that the demons wouldn't be alive after the fight. Chiharu's eyes were wide and her hands were around her neck. She was also coughing heavily. The male took a step near her and his eyes also went wide, his hands immediately going to his neck.

"Wh-What...did y-you d-do...demon...!"

Naraku smiled dangerously. "You underestimate my mate. You know nothing of her powers, yet you act so full of yourselves...Since you won't be alive, I might as well tell you..." Naraku stayed silent for a moment. "No...I'll let you wonder what is happening to your body as you painfully...slowly die." Naraku turned and picked Kaori up.

"M-Mon...ster!" Chiharu gasped out. Naraku looked back at them. "You have no idea." With that, he disappeared, the only thing in their memories were his terrifying blood red eyes.

**2 Hours Later...**

Kaori slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times. She sat up and a wet rag fell on her lap. She looked around and saw Kanna laying next to her, asleep. The bed looked alot like Naraku's. In fact...The whole room looked alot like Naraku's...

She quietly got out of the bed and went outside, wrapping the haori around her tightly.

"Naraku?" She called softly. "Are you here?" Naraku appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. She smiled and closed her eyes, putting her hands on top of his.

"Good afternoon, Kaori." She nodded and kissed him. Naraku kissed her back, picking her up bridal style. "It's Lunch time if you're hungry." She smiled and nodded.

He carried her to the Dining hall and he sat down, holding her in place on his lap. She blushed slightly when Kanna and Hakudoshi walked in the room.

"Oh hey, where's Akago?" Kanna's eyes widened and she rushed out of the room. After a few minutes, she came back with a glaring Akago.

"Yes...Leave the smallest one in the room..." Kanna looked at him sheepishly. Kaori laughed and started to eat. She ignored the wetness seeping through her shirt. Hakudoshi eyed it, quickly looking away when he caught himself. Kanna averted her eyes, blushing slightly. Akago...He just stared.

Kaori's eyes twitched slightly and she continued eating at a faster pace. Akago was the first to speak. "What's that?"

Kaori stopped eating. "Hm?"

"What's that?" He repeated.

"What's what?"

"The liquid seeping through your haori." Akago said. Kaori blinked. "Oh, It's breast milk..." Naraku whispered in her ear, "He doesn't know about women yet." Kaori nodded.

Akago blinked. "What's breast milk?" Kaori thought for a moment. "Well...breast milk is...the milk that comes out of a mom's breasts to give to her child I guess." Akago nodded and watched as more and more dripped down onto the floor.

"If it's only when there's a child, aren't you wasting it?" Kaori blinked. "If I could stop it I would but I can't. It's a bodily function." Akago nodded. It was quiet for a while.

...

...

...

...

"Can I taste it?"

Hakudoshi got a look of horror on his face and Kanna nearly choked on her food. Naraku coughed and Kaori blinked. "Well if you want to, sure!" She gently took Akago from Kanna's hands and pulled open the haori.

**Warning: Slight Nudity and slightly...suggestive talk?**

"Now just latch on and suck, 'kay?" Akago nodded. Hakudoshi quickly looked away and Kanna turned bright red.

Akago slowly took Kaori's nipple into his mouth and started to suck. Sweet tasting milk came into his mouth and he closed his eyes, concentrating on the taste. It was delicious!

Kaori's mouth twitched and she couldn't resist smiling. He looked just like a baby! And it was like killing two birds with one stone because the dull ache quickly disappeared.

**Warning Over~**

Naraku watched Akago with interest. He looked content. And full. Akago unlatched after a few more minutes and nuzzled into Kaori's chest. She put him to her shoulder and lightly patted his back, burping him. Naraku covered her chest for her and Hakudoshi and Kanna turned back around, watching Kaori attentively.

Akago burped quietly and was soon lulled to sleep. Kaori giggled.

Kanna yawned and blinked in surprise. "Aww...Her first yawn..." Kaori yawned as well. Naraku picked up Kaori and held onto Kanna's hand, walking back to his room. Hakudoshi followed them.

Kanna crawled on the bed and Kaori laid next to her, Akago in the middle. Almost immediately, they were asleep. Hakudoshi sat down next to the bed.

"I'll keep guard." Naraku rose an eyebrow before shaking his head and ruffling Hakudoshi's hair. "Whatever you say." He turned to leave the room.

"Goodnight..." Hakudoshi said. Naraku paused for a moment. "Goodnight Hakudoshi." He exited.

It was quiet for a moment.

"...Father..."

* * *

Atleast it wasn't a cliffy :D

**Angel: You have no idea how long this took Dx I had so many typos!**

**Kagome: It took her 7 tries to spell her name right *giggle***

**Angel: *glare***

**Sango: *shakes head* Angel doesn't own anybody, just the idea of Kaori. For if she owned us, she would get her butt killed by millions of viewers for not making new episodes fast enough.**

**Angel: ...Meanie!**

**Inuyasha: *slurps Ramen* Can we *chomp* Go *burp* Now?**

**Naraku: Please say yes...**

**Kaori: YES! First appearance ^^**

**Miroku: Such a hyper demon...**

**Kaori: Thank you ^^**

**Assassin: Falcon...PUNCH! **

o.o Uhmm...Before this turns into two stories in one, Byeeee! I don't own anything ;D

Oh PS. Hope this chapter wasn't weird xDDD


	9. News for my readers!

Dear everyone who reads my stories,

I, Angel-Demon1, have posted this to announce that I'm switching sites. With all this nonsense that's happening, I'm starting to really dislike fanfiction .-. (And youtube. But that's not what I'm here to talk about.)

If you'd like to continue reading my stories, please feel free to read them on **yourfanfiction . com ((Remove Spaces))**

I haven't posted them yet, but I have my account there. I'm still trying to figure it out. Honestly, it has better tags/warnings on there than on FF. which I think allows you to find the stories you want to read easier. Although, there aren't many stories on there yet, I'm sure it'll grow soon!

So, if you want to continue reading my stories, please find/follow me on yourfanfiction! :D

That's all I wanted to say!

Sincerely,

A disgruntled AD1

_((PPS. I will still update every other weekend for BAW. And I'm most likely going to start updating Unexpected Love soon. The others are still on Hiatus!))_


End file.
